Nothing Ever Ends
by BastardOmega
Summary: Elemental nations have become nothing but a wasteland, so to escape it he left the dimension to live in a better place, but will he find something better? Will he finaly find peace there or just chaos...maybe a bit of both? Naru/Moka.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Ever Ends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire or any elements from popular anime series i might put in, nor do i get any proffit from this cept reviws!**

Before we start of this adventure let me say that this will be Naruto/Moka parring mainly and it will be a rewrite of R+V universe. Naruto will be a bit superpowered as people call it and has no problems with killing, mind you its not a darkfic but will be very...bloody with cursing, killing, and mature content like lemons & lime...also a little humor if i can spare it :P. M-rated so kiddies under 18 should not read this even if some of you wont care, consider yourself warned.

**Prolouge **

**End of the Elemental Nations**

The Elemental Nations, once riddled with life had become nothing more than a desolate wasteland in just a few moments. Trees, plants, animals and all living things all but whiped out from the face of the earth in one blazing firestorm of an inferno.

However.

At ground zero from where everything ended, the sound of a heart beat rang through the dust, sand and grovel that now made up the land. Soon after something started seeping up from the ground and gathered into a ball of dark red liquid that kept groing in size until it was the equivelant of small car. The swirling mass now started to harden into a shell and stayed that way for quite a while...until it cracked and broke apart leaving a naked human boy hovering in the air. He looked to be around the age of 16 with spiky silver hair with three jagged stripes across each cheek. He looked strong and fit, shaped like a god among men and would make any woman weak in the knees just by looking at his body.

After the shell broke he descended slowly towards the earth and crumpled to his side just lying in the sand of the desert environment. Suddenly the wind picked up and started swirling around him as a voice carried by the wind uttered something into the boy's ear.

"Wake up"

A pair of blue eyes shot open, glowing with an ethereal glow they changed from round pupils to slits as he stood shakily and looked around him to see nothing but sand. Rage started to fill his being the more he looked around for anything.

Then memories started to unfold within his mind as he remembered what had happened before he woke up. The unsealing of the jubi, the death of everyone he held dear, the hopelessness of just watching everything go to hell...the small satisfaction of Madara's screams as he was devoured by the very beast he unsealed when he tried to control it with his accursed eyes. He remembered starring down the beast from his prone position on the ground, he remembered that it smiled at him and started glowing, turning into energy before entering his body.

Then everything went black.

After his memories finished he arched his back and screamed to the skies, red and black energies swirled around him as he let out his anguish. His eyes turned momentarily a glowing red with black slits before turning back to blue.

'I don't want this, I can't take it anymore, take me away from this place to never see it again'

"As you wish"

Then everything went black once again.

My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and this is my end...and my beginning.


	2. Cappy 1

**Nothing Ever Ends**

A/N: Oki just to be clear I have only read to chapter 22 in season 2 of the books and seen the animated series, and tried to piece together some stuff I found on wiki. If there is some things that don't add up with the manga or anime just go with it and/or tell me about it in a review, hopefully it won't deviate too much, but at least to a certain extent. From what I read there Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother was the one that gave Moka the rosario seal to keep the something blood from Alucard in check and she also disappeared. This is not the reason this time around, she is given the seal so she would appear human and could go to a human school and Akasha still lives with Issa. Mostly for exploratory purposes, but like the manga she is going to be an outcast among them. And while Moka is Issa's stepdaughter they have a very strong bond and think of themselves as real father and daughter.

**Chapter 1**

**The New World**

Issa Shuzen was not having the greatest day, his stepdaughter Moka had just informed him that she wanted to have her powers sealed and go to a normal school for humans. She would not take no for an answer, just like he had raised her. Moka was very much like him to a point where it annoyed the living hell out of him, she thought very high of herself, a tad bit arrogant and stubborn as hell when she wanted to be. So he let her have her way and sealed her powers giving rise to her new bubbly exterior that was coming out instead of her vampire counterpart. Before she had a long flowing silver hair that reached just below her backside, rubies for eyes with slits in them and a perfect hourglass figure. Now after her vampire powers were sealed her hair turned bubblegum pink with green eyes and her body shrunk her most 'favorable assets' to a smaller size. She, however, was nothing to sneeze at, she still looked goddamned gorgeous and looked that she got a few years younger. She still was just a kid at the age of 11, but she was really mature for beeing that young.

Even as stoic as he was he still felt a pang in his heart when he and he's other daughter Kokoa watched her leave the confines of the castle where they lived. Kokoa was already crying a river at her sister and rival leaving her with her father, they where always quite close even if they tried to kill each other at any given time. After their farewell the two went back inside while not saying a word, after the door was closed Kokoa ran of to her room sulking. Issa just looked at the retreating back of his youngest daughter, he would give her time to adjust before doing anything to ease her pain.

"Sigh, she needs to learn that people can't always be there for them when they want them to be, it may be cruel, but it needs to be done...hmm am I trying to convince myself that this is the right thing to do?" He looked up at the glass ceiling of angels and demons in an eternal strife, pictured in colored glass that made up the ceiling.

He gave another tired sigh before walking towards his throne, that is until the air in front of him started to shift and twist before his eyes. He was instantly alert and made himself ready for whatever sinister thing that was coming and prepared for the worst. A tear in in the swirling void appeared and soon after the body of a man came flying though the tear and collapsed at his feet. The man was unconscious, but still breathing indicating that he was still alive and was looking no worse for ware. Well except for all the scars that covered all over his body, Issa could only surmise that the boy had seen his fair share of battles to gain them.

-page braker-

"Ugh, what the hell happened to me, feel like I got hit with one of Sakura's punches!"

"So your finally awake, boy!"

That instantly sett Naruto on guard as he looked around for the voice, the room was pretty dark, but he could easily see the stonewalls that made up the room. He found himself upon a huge bed with red sheets, the frame was made of sturdy mahogany wood and had decorative gargoyles for posters. There where two windows to his left with a balcony in between them, to his right was the door on the far end of the stonewall and some pictures and portraits of landscapes and people with white hair and blood red eyes with slits in them. The wall in front of him had a nice fireplace flanked with two bookcases and a comfy chair with a dark figure sitting in it, looking at him with the same red eyes like on the people in the portraits. Naruto could practically feel the power rolling of the man sitting in the chair and it put him a little on edge since he didn't feel he had recovered from what had happened enough to fight an enemy like this. That is if the man was to turn out to be unfriendly, since he could have killed him easily when he was unconscious.

"Who are you, boy...speak!" Issa spoke with authority that Naruto knew was from an ancient being with the power to back it up should he try something, but Naruto will always be Naruto!

"Is it not rude to ask someone's name before giving your own?" Naruto responded while sitting up in the bed, crossing his arms and looking back at the figure with no fear what so ever. Then an insane killing intent flooded the room from the man sitting in the chair, but Naruto didn't even flinch one bit and released his own that was on pair with the other.

They kept trying to overpower each others ki for a little while, first Issa would release more overpowering Naruto's, then Naruto would do the same until the castle started to shake from the ki emitted by the two. Naruto himself was even surprised at the ki he was emitting since it was way more powerful than what he was capable before and he could still go higher.

Feeling that this little game had gone far enough Issa grinned showing his fangs and started to laugh like Orochimaru, however it lacked the insane quality, but had even more dark creepiness in it.

"Ku ku ku, I like you boy. There is few that can handle my vampiric aura let alone stand up against it, you are indeed interesting!" Naruto watched as Issa stood up from the chair he was sitting in and stepped into the moonlight revealing a tall well built man that looked barely a day over 25 with silver hair with slight curls in it going down to his collar and most of it slicked back except for a few strands.

"My name is Issa Shuzen, I am the vampire lord that lives here in this castle."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ex-shinobi ninja of Konohagakure no sato...who is the one hiding behind the door?"

Issa smirked when a little "eep" came from the door that was not entirely closed.

"That would be my youngest daughter, Kokoa!" Issa started for the door while speaking. "There is clothes for you on the dresser at the foot of the bed, get dressed and come down to the dining area, we are having dinner there in a few moments. Bathroom is across the hall from this room for you to fresh up." Then he left and closed the door behind him.

"Sigh, where the hell have I ended up?" With that said he stood up from the bed and got ready for dinner.

-page braker-

"Ah, Naruto-san, glad you could join us!" Issa greeted him when he finally found the dining area where the family was having dinner. He recognized Issa and Kokoa, but there was two more at the table that he had not been introduced too.

"Thank you for having me!" He said politely while giving a short bow, he was dressed in a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans that he had found in the dresser.

"Hum, he does not look like much, but I'll admit he is cute!" One of the ones he didn't know spoke up while looking him up from top to bottom. She looked to be around 17-20 years old however held an almost childish aura around her, her skin complexion was a little more darker then the rest that sat at the table, but that could also be from the vibrant mid-back blond hair. She had the same red eyes as the rest of the people around the table and was dressed rather fashionable and a fancy blue dress and a pair of earrings that had a suppressing energy coming from them.

Naruto just looked at her for a bit before he gave one of his foxy grins that made the woman blush in an instant while immediately going back to her food trying her hardest to cover it up. Judging from the small laugh from everyone she failed miserably.

"And you might be...?" Naruto started while smiling at her again while she was trying her best from looking at him again.

"Pardon me, her name is Kalua Shuzen my second daughter of four, Kokoa you already know and this is Akasha Bloodriver Shuzen, my wife. Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Issa said while gesturing to Kalua first then to the little red head with pigtales and then to Akasha that was sitting next to him. Kalua gave a small wave to him and Kokoa just stared at him, however Akasha did not seem to acknowledge him at all, like she was not there.

Akasha was gorgeous in every sense of the word, long flowing pinkish hair that was tied up with a bow at the back of her head like a ponytail, the same red eyes as the rest of them and lovely heart shaped face and modest figure. Granted she was not at very high spirits at the moment.

"Forgive my wife, our third daughter Moka left a few days ago to go to a human school. This is the first time she has left the castle and naturally have us worried, my wife more so then the rest of us."

Naruto nodded at him "I fully understand, its hard to let go of people you care about, even if it is just for a while." You could tell Naruto was living trough some bad memories while saying that.

There was a small awkward silence before Issa broke it.

"Naruto by all means sit yourself down and eat, we have a lot of food and it wont eat it self." Issa said while gesturing to vacant chair at the table. Naruto sat down and looked at all the different food's and dishes that was on the table, he decided on some chicken with salad and rice.

While eating Naruto decided he needed to know more about where he was and what was going to happen with him. "So, where is this place since I can not remember ever having been here and I have been almost all over the Elemental Nations!"

"I must admit that I have never heard of the Elemental Nations, but considering you came trough a dimensional rift and somehow landed in my throne room, I would guess nobody has ever heard of it!" Issa explained.

"Dimensional rift? Well I'll be damned, at least that explains it why this place is not a desolate wasteland! So where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You are on place called earth and in a land called Japan...(enter the long speech about earth and what's going on here in the world :P like am gonna write all that XD)... and that's how it is!" Issa finished explaining how things worked here. "So what are you going to do in this fair world of ours?" Issa asked.

"I don't really know, I guess I'll explore the world a little and see how this one works compared to where I come from!" Naruto said while looking unsure.

"Well what ever you decide you need to first build a capital of funds, this world everything is about money and without it you can barely do anything!" Issa explained.

"I think I have got that covered, apparently everything I had on my body like clothes and gear was gone when I got here right?"

"Yes, you arrived here naked!" Issa smirked while he told him that and saw Kalua blush and Kokoa's nose drip a little blood, even Akasha smiled at that and looked at Naruto seeing him blush like crazy while scratching the back of his neck.

"Hehe, well since the last battle I was in I thought I was going to get myself killed so I sealed everything I owned and stored it in this seal on my forearm!" Naruto said showing something that looked like a tribal tattoo on his arm. "Sealed inside is a master scroll that contained everything from clothes to ninja-gear and personal stuff. I thought that if I died I could bring it with me to the afterlife, kind of foolish, but one got to try at least!" Naruto explained while giving them one of his foxy-grins.

"Well that's all good, but how are you going to get money, I doubt any money you brought with you will help you here!" Kokoa asked this time while Kalua nodded at her saying she made a valid point!

"Well among the things I brought with me is a book series that my sensei loved to write and it was quite the hit back where I came from, so if I got to a publisher here I could make a good sum of money out of it!"

"Humm, Interesting, that would help a lot I believe!" Issa commended.

After that topic a silence swept over the table as they ate, until the double doors to the dining room opened and revealed a dark haired girl in a black dress that hugged her curves quite nicely, granted she looked like a 12 year old kid, but still. She had the same eyes like the others that meant she was definitely a relative of the other people at the table, that or everyone here on earth had red eyes.

"Ah, Akua how nice of you to join us this fine evening!" Issa welcomed the newcomer.

"Sorry am late Father, business took longer than usual!" The girl known as Akua said.

"Akua, I want you to meet our guest Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto this is my eldest daughter Akua Shuzen." Issa introduced them to each other.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Akua!" Naruto said politely while giving her one of his potent smiles.

Akua however looked like she didn't even care and just stared at the newcomer. "I'm sure!" She finally said and totally crushing the mood that surrounded Naruto. "Father, do you make a habit of taking in strays that shows up at this doorstep?" Akua deadpanned, furthering the darkening mood around Naruto. 'Now I'm a stray!' Naruto sulked with his head down.

"Well what can I say, he interests me and he didn't show up at the doorstep, he came out from a dimensional tear in my throne room." Issa corrected her while smiling creepily.

"That's not much of a difference!" Akua ha said arrogantly while folding her arm and staring her father. To what he just laughed back at her making her more annoyed, she sat herself at the table and starting eating not wanting to discus the topic further.

'Hehe, This sure is going to be an interesting world of that I'm sure!' With that thought, Naruto began his new life in this world and his relationship with the Shuzen household.


	3. Cappy 2

**Nothing Ever Ends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire, nor do I make money out of this!**

**AN: Oki the poll turned out to be a waist since the short time I posted it I realized just what I was asking and the pull just proved it. With a 70-5 for yes against no it was no contest, I just hope the peeps who voted no can accept it. This chapter is going to be a bit in the dark side SO KIDDIES SHOULD NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2**

**Babysitting...sorta!**

Naruto was wet, he was miserable, annoyed as hell and he was perched up on a rooftop in the rain keeping an eye on a very cute girl that was sitting in a classroom studying for an upcoming test. She was dressed in a regular gray school outfit, had long flowing pink hair with the most adorable face that someone could ever have, the epitome of cute if he was any judge. The green pools that made up her eyes was something you could stare at for hours and only think minutes had passed by. Lastly, her body was lean and fit with the perfect hourglass figure that most girls would kill for. 'Just like her mother' Naruto thought as he kept watch over Moka Akashya.

Now why would Naruto watch over Moka you ask, well the answer was quite simple, Akasha had asked Naruto to do so after his fourth month of him living in the Shuzen household. At first Akasha had been very somber because of her daughters departure out into the big world and of course it had her worried a great deal. Naruto, being himself didn't want her to be sad so he made his best effort at trying to cheer her up at the best of his ability and it worked...for the most part. They had gotten very close over the past few months that he had stayed with them, some would say too close since both of them had started getting feeling for one another. Issa, while he was a nice guy, was not a particularly good husband since when he was not being the vampire of the household he was off chasing skirts. The worst part was the he did so openly, careless of his wife's feelings.

Naruto at first thought Issa was just another Jiraya, but that notion was crushed when instead of the women hitting him to an inch of his life they gladly accepted his advances and he was more then happy to oblige. Naruto's respect for the man took a serious blow after that display, but they had still become good friends and the occasional sparring partner. He had wanted to confront Issa about it, but Akasha had stopped him saying that it was socially acceptable for a vampire lord to act like he did and to question it would be like a challenge to his power. She explained that if he did so they would be bound to fight and such a fight was always to the death. She did not want to be the cause of such a fight or what ever the outcome would be. She made Naruto promise that he was not to do such a thing and he always kept his promises, but he did not have to like it.

Since then they had come very connected, almost to the point it would be deemed as an affair, but it had not gone much further then a few light kisses and some touching. Naruto smiled fondly at the memories while perched on the roof looking out for Moka, Akasha had trusted him with keeping her daughter safe and with Naruto falling for her made sure that he would protect her even if it meant his life. While it would be pressing to say that that would ever happen since they found out that Naruto had an insane regenerative ability. They found out that even lopping off limbs would not hinder him since he would grow new ones in just a few minutes. After a few spars with Issa had proved that and the occasional dispute with Akua when he had pissed her off for what ever reason he could not imagine, she had just walked up to him one day and lopped off his head with her * Hōgetsu Jigen-Tō* or *Moon-Crushing Dimensional Sword* technique and he even survived that. Granted it took a little while to 'get back to normal so to speak' since a severing of his nervous-system is quite delicate to regrow, it took him a day and a half to regrow a new head and two more days until he had control of his body. He kept trying to wiggle his toes and ended up waving his arms in the air, quite a funny show, if you were the one looking at the spectacle. Being Naruto at that time, not so much.

While staying with the people in the Shuzen household he also came to know the rest of the ones living there. Kalua liked to flirt with him, but he didn't really respond to her in that way so they ended up being just good friends. Kokoa liked to challenge him to fights like she usually did with Moka and Naruto would correct her form while they fought and kept teaching new things when she mastered the old ones, he ended up acting like an older brother to her and her like a little sister. Akua, however, was a different matter. She didn't like him at all, she didn't out right hate him, but she didn't try to be friends with him ether. Naruto didn't try to press the matter if she had already made up her mind about him, she would ether come around herself, or she would not.

Naruto's friendship with Issa, while a little strained because of how he 'went around', was doing fine as they talked about things like politics, economy, fighting, the weather, mostly just Issa teaching him how things worked in this world. They occasional sparred as Issa found out that Naruto could match him pretty well, they never went full on out against each other since the dojo in the house would not survive it if they did. Issa also taught him how to wield a sword since Naruto was never really into kenjutsu when he was living in the Elemental Nations and they found out he had a quite the talent in using one. He preferred a blade not unlike the ninja of this world with a few changes, it was shorter then a regular katana and slightly curved unlike the standard strait ninjato, but roughly the same size as one. He kept it horizontally across his lower back instead of at the hip or upper back with the handle over his shoulder like most ninja. Instead the handle poked out from his lower back to the right, making him draw it out in a reversed grip.

Naruto found it slightly weird that the moment he gripped the weapon he knew how to use it in some form or another, it was the same with any weapon he picked up, he instantly knew how to use it in his mind, but his body needed to learn how wield it. It made it so he knew the basics of how to use the weapons, he just needed to make his muscles get used to the movements that came with the instructions. How he knew how to use them he didn't know, but he was not to overlook a gift horse in the mouth and found some weapons he liked and fit his type of muscles and started training with them to master them.

"Sayonara." Naruto thoughts about his time and training up until now was interrupted when Moka said her goodbyes to the class, but only the teacher responded albeit a little grudgingly. The rest just ignored her as they thought she was just plain weird, some even whispered insults about her to their neighbor about how retarded she seemed to act. Always so cheerful, committed and talked a bit to much about monsters and vampires, that had classified her instantly as weird.

They thought that she didn't hear them, but Naruto could see it in her eyes that she heard them perfectly and felt her pain at the words being spoken. It was quite like what he went through when he was little, always shunned for being different then the rest of them. Granted he had constantly been beaten and ridiculed by the grownups as well as their children as it rubbed off on them. This however was just the kids doing with no influence from grownups, it just showed him the capabilities of teenagers and their cruelty.

"Sayonara, Akashiya-san, see you tomorrow." The teacher said politely, but completely indifferent. With that she left for the front entrance grabbing her umbrella from her locker while placing the books she didn't need back inn it. The rest she brought with her in her handbag intending to bring them with her to study at her apartment.

Naruto, still perched on the building next to the school waited until she came out the front door and started to follow her as she left.

Moka had been warned by her inner self that she was being watched by someone for the last week or so, but she could not pinpoint who or why. 'Do you know if he is still around?' she asked her inner self. It was quiet for a few minutes until the red pearl on her rosario swirled into a slitted red eye, before a voice in her head responded. '_Yes I can feel his presence close by, but I have yet to feel any hostility from it. It does not mean that he's not dangerous so be careful!_'

Moka kept walking down the street while looking around for the one following her until she rounded a corner and started running and ducked into a nearby alley and kept running. It was pretty dark out since it was almost nine o'clock, and raining, so there was not a lot of people walking out on the streets, a running girl was easily missed. She tried to loose her stalker by running through alleyways and suppressing her presence as much as she could and kept running. She got a little careless and tried to squeeze through a few buildings, but ended up losing her umbrella and bookbag in the process and with all the rain pouring down on her she was almost instantly zapped of all her energy and strength because of the purifying power of water, a vampire's weakness.

Despite being drained she kept running, trying to get away from the one following her, but like always a beautiful girl running through a dark alley never turns out good. It didn't take long before she bumped into someone while looking back and made her fall to the ground. "What the fuck!" said the person she bumped into while turning around and spotted Moka on the ground wincing in pain. By then she had been completely drained of her powers and the usual sparks that came with the water colliding with it was all but gone so no one would notice.

"Well look what we have here boys, ain't she the cutest girl you've ever seen!" Said the boy who's back she had run into. The voice made Moka look up and saw six guys that were leering down at her, they could easily see that she was in pain, but dismissed it as they thought it was because of her fall.

"What ya guys say we have some 'fun' with this one." The leader of the group that she collided with asked the rest of them. He was a bleached blond with a small scar on his chin, he was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Sure, she seems to remind me of a girl I knew in high school!" Said a baled fat one with a perverted leer as he looked Moka on the ground. He was dressed in red hoodie and dark blue jeans with his stomach showing a little from under his hoodie.

"You went to high school, yeah right!" Said a skinny black haired boy with a complete back tracksuit on him.

"I didn't make it passed the first year before I dropped out!" The fat one said as it was a good thing, trying to sound cool.

"Aw, shut it both of you, lets take this broad and have some fun already." A guy said while working on the buttons of his pants while the two others that flanked him went up too Moka, they grabbed her and started dragging her too a wreaked van in the alley. They where all dressed in a pair of dark jackets and jeans. The three of them all had a black head of hair and medium built body's, nothing out of the ordinary. They all looked to be around the age of twenty, their leader seemed to be a little older, maybe twentyfive.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, HELP, HELP!" Moka tried to scream until a 'SMACK' resounded through the alley and shut her up. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" The leader who slapped her snarled while he started ripping her clothes off, the other just laughed at her misery.

It was clear of what they where going to do to her so she instantly started to struggle in their grip, but only received a punch in the stomach for her efforts, briefly knocking the air out of her. By now she was to afraid to do anything, her powers were nonexistent making it so she had no means of fighting back their advances as they held her down in the back of the van. She could only hope it would be over fast as she was sobbing quietly and closed her eyes while looking away and feel her clothes getting ripped off her. 'Why did I have to run, I shouldn't have left the street, why did it have to rain...why does this have to happen to me?' She thought scolding herself for her stupidity while tears started to shimmer in the corners of her eyes.

Then everything went silent.

=Page breaker=

Naruto was cursing at himself for having lost sight of Moka, he had noticed that she was looking for him and started pulling back a bit trying to avoid her spotting him. She rounded a corner and that's when he felt her disappear so he started running after her and rounded the corner and saw that she was gone.

"Fuck, I just had to spook her into running!" He kept looking around while running down the street. To the few people that was out walking around he was nothing but a black blur zipping passed them. A few minutes of searching he was about to go back to her apartment to see is she had returned home when Kami decided to smile down on him. He saw her umbrella stuck in between a few boxes in a very small gap between two buildings, her bag was on the ground next to it. He felt relieved until he realized that it meant that she was out in the rain without protection from it. He cursed and ran up to the umbrella and the bag, inspecting it for a few seconds before jumping in the tight alley until it connected with the main one behind the buildings.

"Shit where to now?"

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, HELP, HELP!" Naruto instantly perked his head up and started moving down the alley to his left. He didn't have to run very long, but what he saw when he got there made his blood boil with rage and unknowingly his blue eyes started to bleed into red ones from their outer edges to the center and the black slits turned yellow, but still had a black rim around it.

Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl as he drew the blade from his lower back and spun it around from a reversed grip to a normal one meant for complete offense. He ran up til the van and dragged the first one by the back of his jacket up in the air and impaled him in the back, severing his spine while he was in the air flying backwards. He grabbed the next one in a choke hold with his free left arm at the same time he was pulling the sword out of the first one. He gave the head he held in a choke hold a brutal yank to the side snapping his neck and throwing him back behind him in the process. The next one was the balled fatty, Nauto grabbed him and tossed him back behind himself in a sidewise arc, spinning around following him, he brought his blade down vertically across the fat one's waist. He split apart in a shower of blood before Naruto continued the spin back around facing the last three and their unprotected backs. His blade coming back up from completing it's downward swing on its last victim, ready to spill even more blood. Naruto twisted the blade in his hand again bringing it back to a reversed grip with the edge away from his body. Naruto plunged the blade into the jugular of the one on the right and slashed open his throat in a glory of blood that splattered all over the right back door window of the van. Still swinging the blade from the throat of the right one, Naruto lopped off the head of the one on the left in the same swing as he was turning his head to look at his friend. Naruto bringing his blade back from his left took one step forward and plunged his entire left arm that was free, into and through the blond leaders back...After what felt like five minutes of having his arm burrowed into the blondes insides, the first body of the one's he had killed landed on the pavement with an audible thud. The other four followed soon after that, Naruto had killed six men before the first one had hit the ground.

=page breaker=

When Moka felt the grips on her arms and legs loosen and heard a few thuds, like bodies falling into the ground, she opened her eyes and looked into the shocked brown eyes of the blonde that was just about to rape her. He looked shocked beyond belief and opened his mouth to try to say anything, but instead of words coming out of his mouth, there was only a stream of red blood that spilled out and pooled around her torn skirt in between her legs. His head fell down as he looked at his stomach, Moka followed his gaze and it landed on a clawed hand coming out from the man's stomach. He looked back up at her and smiled like he didn't believe what he had just seen, it was written all over his face.

Her gaze shot down to the clawed hand again as it was retracting and up again at the face of the blond as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He slowly began to slide off the edge of the back entrance of the van and onto the ground. Replacing him was a silver haired boy with the most scary looking eyes she had ever seen, he was dressed in a black haori and baggy black hakama that was taped around around his ankles. If she was any judge he looked like a ninja without a mask, showing of six jagged stripes on his cheeks, three on each cheek. He looked like a beast in human form and his eyes were very captivating, almost like he was luring her inn with them. Suddenly they pulsed and then everything went black.

**Chapter end!**

**AN: Sorry to the ones that liked Issa, that i portrayed him like a hound dog that have to be nuterd, but it kinda fits if you think about all the daughters he has with different women. A man like that cant possibly be squeeky clean, eller som vi norska sei: Har ikke helt reint mel i posen :P**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**\/**


End file.
